


Fealty

by The Spike (spike21)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spike21/pseuds/The%20Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan can take a beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

Round and round and round he goes, where he stops...

Logan hopes it never stops. Weevil's hands are hard and every time he goes down his head feels lighter. He can't even remember what else hurt. Oh right, fucking heart. If he could tear it out with his own two hands...

He thought for a long time it died with Lily, but it kicked back hard when he watched his tiny little mother fall and fall and then Veronica... He can still feel her in there, burrowing like some fucking soldier ant. Then Weevil's big boot catches him right under the ribs and for a minute the universe is nothing but white-hot noise and shiny, perfect pain. Fucking heaven. Can't stay there though... Back to asphalt and no air and where was he...? Oh, right. Dying of happiness. Must be or he wouldn't be fucking laughing so hard in the sudden quiet. Quiet. Hah. Dull traffic roar, wet wheeze of his broken laugh louder than the thunder of the bridge-deck under his cheek. He can hear Weevil talking on his cell far far away and that's fucking hilarious too, considering...

"Jesus fuck, Veronica," Weevil says. "Jesus fucking *fuck*." Cheap plastic shatters and skids by Logan's head and then there's a hand on his shoulder. Gentle hand. He twists away from that shit. Hard.

It's one thing to take a beating, he'll explain to Weevil one day with a lead pipe in his hands, but from now on nobody touches him where he can feel it.

Nobody. Logan swears it, whispers it in blood to the last ground his mother ever walked on.

Nobody. Not ever again.


End file.
